U.S. Pat. No. 8,700,238 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a marine vessel propulsion control apparatus arranged to control a propulsion unit and a steering unit. The marine vessel propulsion control apparatus includes a joystick unit, and a control unit programmed to control an output of the propulsion unit and a steering angle of the steering unit in accordance with an output signal of the joystick unit. The joystick unit includes a lever that is tiltable from a neutral position and arranged to be operated by a marine vessel operator to command a heading direction and stem turning of a hull. The control unit is programmed to maintain the steering angle of the steering unit when the output of the propulsion unit is stopped.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,746 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a method of steering a watercraft propulsion device mounted to a transom plate and having a steering drive unit which allows the watercraft propulsion device to rotationally move about a swivel shaft. The method can include calculating a steering control amount for the steering drive unit in accordance with the degree of operator's steering wheel displacement and a predetermined steering system response performance, and operating the steering drive unit based on the calculated control physical quantity, in which the predetermined steering system response performance can be, selected from a plurality of plurality of predetermined steering system response performance options.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0197486 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses an aquatic vessel (500) that includes a hull (20) and two engines (30, 50), the engine (30, 50) outputs being rotationally couplable to corresponding propeller units (332, 352) which are mounted so as to be angularly moveable in respect of the hull (20). The vessel (500) includes a control unit (70) for controlling operation of the engines (30, 50) and angles (.alpha.sub.1, .alpha.sub.2) of the propeller units (332, 352) with respect to the hull (20). The vessel (500) is configurable to operate in a first mode wherein directions of thrust developed by the propeller units (332, 352) are mutually substantially parallel for propelling the vessel (500) through water, and a second “fishing” mode of operation wherein the directions of thrust developed by the propeller units (332, 352) are configured to mutually diverge with respect to a longitudinal axis from a rear end of the vessel (500) to a forward end thereof for providing the vessel (500) with a turning characteristic (160) in operation. The control unit (70) is configured to receive in operation user-instructions for commanding the control unit (70) to operate in the second mode for causing the propeller units (3320, 352) to be angularly orientated in a divergent manner in respect of the longitudinal direction. The control unit (70) controls rotation of the vessel (500) by controlling power coupled from the two engines (30, 50) and delivered to their propeller units (332, 352) and forward/reverse coupling of the propeller units (332, 352).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,925,414 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a device for inputting command signals to a marine vessel control system that includes a lever that is selectively operable in a joystick mode and a lever mode. In the lever mode, the lever is confined to pivoting about a horizontal axis to thereby input throttle and shift commands to the control system. In the joystick mode, the lever is freely pivotable in all directions away from a vertical axis that is perpendicular to the horizontal axis to thereby input throttle, shift, and directional commands to the control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,059 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses systems for maneuvering a marine vessel comprise an input device for requesting lateral movement of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal axis and a plurality of propulsion devices including at least a port propulsion device, a starboard propulsion device and an intermediate propulsion device disposed between the port and starboard propulsion devices. A control circuit controls orientation of the port and starboard propulsion devices inwardly towards a common point on the marine vessel, and upon a request for lateral movement of from the input device, operates one of the port and starboard propulsion devices in forward gear, operates the other of the port and starboard propulsion devices in reverse gear, and operates the intermediate propulsion device in reverse gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,595 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a method for controlling the movement of a marine vessel that rotates one of a pair of marine propulsion devices and controls the thrust magnitudes of two marine propulsion devices. A joystick is provided to allow the operator of the marine vessel to select port-starboard, forward-reverse, and rotational direction commands that are interpreted by a controller which then changes the angular position of at least one of a pair of marine propulsion devices relative to its steering axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,596 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a trim tab control system that determines current tab position based upon a feedback signal that represents incremental motion of the actuator drive motor. Prior to power down, the current tab position is stored in non-volatile memory, and is retrieved on power up. The control system characterizes the actuator during a learning function by driving the actuator between the upper and lower limit positions and counting the number of increments. The display of tab position is based upon the current tab position count and the number of increments in a full range of motion. Automatic up and down commands cause the actuator to be driven up or down until a stop command is received or a limit position is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,150 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a control system and apparatus for controlling waterjet-driven marine vessels. Some aspects allow for generation of a plurality of actuator control signals from a single vessel control signal, such as those provided by vessel control apparatus. A control stick embodiment provides a control apparatus that comprises a shaft moveable in at least one degree of freedom to provide the vessel control signals. Some aspects allow for an intuitive direct movement of the vessel in correspondence to movements of the control apparatus. Yet other aspects allow for locking out on or more degrees of freedom while other degrees of freedom and not locked out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,959 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a mobile device for enhanced navigation and orientation including a visualization interface, a first sensor for providing signals indicative of a movement of the mobile device, a second sensor for providing further signals indicative of a movement of the mobile device, and a processor receiving signals from the first and second sensors, calculating a position and an orientation of the mobile device from the received signals, and generating a real time simulation of an environment via the visualization interface based on the position and orientation of the mobile device. According to an embodiment, the first and second sensors are implemented as an inertial sensor and a GPS receiver, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,036 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a system and method for controlling movement of a marine vessel. An operator controllable device outputs a signal that is representative of an operator-desired rate of position change of the vessel about or along an axis. A sensor outputs a signal that is representative of a sensed actual rate of position change of the vessel about or along the axis. A rate of position change controller outputs a rate of position change command based upon the difference between the desired rate of position change and the sensed rate of position change. A vessel coordination controller controls movement of the vessel based upon the rate of position change command.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0172858 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a marine propulsion and steering system for a vessel having multiple modes of operation, an axial propulsion system, a maneuvering propulsion system and a maneuvering control system including a pilot controllable joystick for generating propulsion and maneuvering control commands representing vessel motions desired by a pilot. An input loop is responsive to the joystick control commands to generate maneuvering commands representing the magnitudes and directions of motions of the vessel desired by the pilot and the actuator loop controller is responsive to the maneuvering commands from the input loop to generate corresponding vessel control commands to the vessel propulsion and maneuvering systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,924,054 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel having a marine propulsion device. A control circuit controls operation of the marine propulsion device. A user input device inputs to the control circuit a user-desired global position and a user-desired heading of the marine vessel. The control circuit calculates a position difference between the user-desired global position and an actual global position of the marine vessel and controls the marine propulsion device to minimize the position difference. The control circuit controls the marine propulsion device to orient an actual heading of the marine vessel towards the user-desired global position when the position difference is greater than a threshold. When the position difference is less than the threshold, the control circuit controls the marine propulsion device to minimize a difference between the actual heading and the user-desired heading while minimizing the position difference.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,681 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses systems for maneuvering a marine vessel comprising a plurality of marine propulsion devices that are movable between an aligned position to achieve of movement of the marine vessel in a longitudinal direction and/or rotation of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction and an unaligned position to achieve transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction. A controller has a programmable circuit and controls the plurality of marine propulsion devices to move into the unaligned position when a transverse movement of the marine vessel is requested and to thereafter remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved. Methods of maneuvering a marine vessel comprise requesting transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to a longitudinal direction and operating a controller to orient a plurality of marine propulsion devices into an unaligned position to achieve the transverse movement, wherein the plurality of marine propulsion devices remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,478,464 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel to enhance available thrust in a station keeping mode. A control device having a memory and a programmable circuit is programmed to control operation of a plurality of marine propulsion devices to maintain orientation of a marine vessel in a selected global position. The control device is programmed to calculate a direction of a resultant thrust vector associated with the plurality of marine propulsion devices that is necessary to maintain the vessel in the selected global position. The control device is programmed to control operation of the plurality of marine propulsion devices to change the actual heading of the marine vessel to align the actual heading with the thrust vector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,417,399 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel to minimize at least one of pitch and roll in a station keeping mode. A control device having a memory and a programmable circuit is programmed to control operation of the plurality of marine propulsion devices to maintain orientation of a marine vessel in a selected global position and heading. The control device receives at least one of actual pitch and actual roll of the marine vessel in the global position and controls operation of the plurality of marine propulsion units to change the heading of the marine vessel to minimize at least one of the actual pitch and the actual roll while maintaining the marine vessel in the selected global position.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,050,630 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a method for determining the validity of a signal received by a GPS receiver. A signal that is unfiltered, either mathematically or electronically, is monitored to determine the variability of different occurrences of the signal. These occurrences, which may be sequential, are compared to each other in order to detect whether or not variation exists between one occurrence of the signal and a subsequent occurrence of the signal. If no variation exists, it is determined that the signal is invalid and that a loss of fix of the satellite signal has occurred. If sufficient variability exists in the signal, between successive occurrences, the signal is deemed to be valid and suitable for use to control a vehicle such as a marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a marine vessel maneuvered by independently rotating first and second marine propulsion devices about their respective steering axes in response to commands received from a manually operable control device, such as a joystick. The marine propulsion devices are aligned with their thrust vectors intersecting at a point on a centerline of the marine vessel and, when no rotational movement is commanded, at the center of gravity of the marine vessel. Internal combustion engines are provided to drive the marine propulsion devices. The steering axes of the two marine propulsion devices are generally vertical and parallel to each other. The two steering axes extend through a bottom surface of the hull of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,145,371 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a dynamic control system for a marine vessel having two or more waterjet units as the primary propulsion system of the vessel, for maintaining vessel position or velocity when in a dynamic control mode, comprises a position or velocity indicator to indicate vessel position or velocity or deviations in vessel position or velocity; such as a satellite-based positioning system indicator, or accelerometers as a relative position indicator, a heading indicator to indicate vessel heading from position heading or yaw rate or deviations in vessel heading or yaw rate, such as a compass as an absolute heading indicator or a yaw rate sensor as a relative heading indicator, and a controller to control the operation of the waterjet units to substantially maintain the vessel position or velocity, and vessel heading or yaw rate when the dynamic control mode is enabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,919 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a process by which the operator of a marine vessel can invoke the operation of a computer program that investigates various alternatives that can improve the range of the marine vessel. The distance between the current location of the marine vessel and a desired waypoint is determined and compared to a range of the marine vessel which is determined as a function of available fuel, vessel speed, fuel usage rate, and engine speed. The computer program investigates the results that would be achieved, theoretically, from a change in engine speed. Both increases and decreases in engine speed are reviewed and additional theoretical ranges are calculated as a function of those new engine speeds. The operator of the marine vessel is informed when an advantageous change in engine speed is determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,213 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a system for controlling the navigation of a fishing boat between waypoints representing successive positions around a navigation route. The system includes an input device for setting the waypoint positions, a position detector to detect the actual position of the fishing boat, a trolling motor to produce a thrust to propel the fishing boat, a steering motor to control the direction of the thrust, and a heading detector to detect the actual heading of the fishing boat. The system also includes a control circuit which determines a desired heading using a desired waypoint and the actual position of the fishing boat, and generates a steering control signal applied to the steering motor to steer the fishing boat from the actual position to the desired waypoint. The system operates in various modes which allow repeated navigation of the fishing boat around a navigation route. The system provides for automatic waypoint storage as the fishing boat is maneuvered around a navigation route.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,694,248 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses systems and methods for monitoring the accuracy of a global positioning system (GPS) receiver in a marine vessel utilize a GPS receiver receiving a plurality of satellite signals, calculating a global position of the GPS receiver based on the plurality of signals, and determining a signal to noise ratio (SNR) of each signal in the plurality of signals; and a control circuit having a computer readable medium having executable code, and being connected to the GPS receiver by a communication link. The control circuit calculates an average SNR of the plurality of signals and compares the average SNR to a threshold SNR. In one example the threshold SNR varies depending upon a number of satellites sending the plurality of signals and a speed at which the marine vessel is traveling.